What Stories Can Do
by ProjectWRITTEN
Summary: If Sam was told that the day he met the Autobots had caused this, well, he would have never had believed it.


**What Stories Can Do**

* * *

The year was 5005, the 51st century dawned a new age and the fourth great bountiful human empire. A race that stretched out across the stars. New species had been discovered and entire civilisations met and connected. New treaties, new governments formed, and a sense of unity spurred out across the galaxy. Trade across the stars had meant new technology, new prospects for all, and a sense of connection that had never been before. No longer did humanity live in fear, ignorant of their own little world. No longer did the human race live alone in the universe. And honestly it couldn't be better. For once, a peace and harmony was at last achieved. And although threats were still there, the human race was, for once, defended.

Who knew that a single action would cause all of this? A single action of trust between two races would be the catalyst to cause an entire race to spread its wings and soar across the stars.

* * *

 _"What are you, like, an alien or something?"_

* * *

Sam, now over 3000 years old, stood in front of a huge glass window at Galactic Station One. He looked below him, the earth moving slowly, the shimmering lights from the civilisation below. Above, the stars glittering in the sky, showing new destinations for all. An almost endless stream of spacecraft connecting them all.

"Flight Delta 345 for Mondas is now ready for departure, passengers make their way to the gate" Around him, people started to move and head out to their destinations. He had time, lots of it in fact. Kept alive through the energon in his veins, and the allspark in his heart, Sam lived many years among the Autobots, working to rebuild their home and to help fight their ongoing war. Never had he anticipated what would lead on. What ripple it caused throughout the galaxy...

But Sam knew what caused the ripple, he had all the time in the world to think about it. And he just knew it was that day, that one day which he remembers all too well, a memory embedded in his brain like a branding, unable to forget, always there. And no matter how old he got, he always remembered that fateful day. Closing his eyes, he could see it now. The junk yard, the night sky, him and Mikaela running for their lives. Seeing a Decepticon for the first time, but more importantly, seeing Bumblebee for the first time, seeing what he really was. Sam couldn't help to chuckle as he opened his eyes again, how time do change.

* * *

 _"Any more questions you want to ask?"_

* * *

None of it he did directly, none of it was he had planned. Sam simply wanted to help his friends, his family, and his lover. At the end of the day, all he wanted was to see his family happy and alive.

All the pain, all the suffering he went through, he practically gave up everything he owned for the fight for freedom. And there were times where his efforts seemed futile, where he nearly thought he would lose everything. But he didn't. And Sam and the Autobots kept fighting until the very end.

"Mummy look! It's Sam, Sam Wittwicky mummy!" a young child called out to his mother as he saw Sam by the window. He turned towards the child and smiled, giving a little wave. The little boy's eyes lit up with joy and ran towards his mother, who was calling for him to return. "Sam Wittwicky smiled at me!"

It was his story, his life that inspired a generation of people to fight, to believe in the greater good and to stretch out across the stars. He and his story had become legend, a song that would never seize to sing.

"There he is! I told you he hadn't gone yet!"

* * *

 _"He wants us to get in the car._

 _And go where?"_

* * *

He didn't do it alone, how could he? He gave up everything and still survived? No, he wasn't the only legend to spread across the universe.

Right now, running towards him was another legend, a friend who stuck with him from the start. Mikaela Banes. The girl who followed, the girl who stayed to fight. She too had her life extended, but not because she had to, but because she choose to. She for once had found true love in her life and could not bear to give that up.

"I knew you hadn't gone!" Mikaela panted as she tried to catch her breath "I ran for you, you had better appreciate that!" How could he not? After everything she had done, everything she gave up, even the small things she did meant the world to him.

"Mikaela ran!? That's a first" Sam joked, earning him a punch in the arm. "You didn't need to, we have plenty of time"

"I know, but someone has trust issues!" Mikaela replied, pointing viciously to the man walking towards them, a smile on his face.

William Lennox. The man who stuck with them, the man who ran towards the battle. Another legend that had lived longer than he ever thought he would, his reason for continuing being "I said I would stay and I will, no if's no buts' I'm here to stay whether you like it or not"

"I personally just wanted to mess with you, plus this is Sam we're talking about !" Will laughed as he approached the two

"Actually yeah, he has a point" Mikaela agreed

"Oh come on! I would never leave a man behind!" Sam joked, mimicking a soldier salute.

"Yeah, whatever" Will said, rolling his eyes "How much time do we have?" Checking his watch, then his datapad, Sam replied

"Bee said 8:30 earth time, but Prowl said it would probably more like 8:44 taking into account landing and taking off" All three couldn't help but to laugh at the preciseness of Prowls calculation.

"Ah Prowl, everything will always be exact with him won't it?" Will commented, sitting down on one of the chairs, the other two following in his lead. A comfortable silence fell among them, each of them quite happy to simply observe the world around them, the people, the movement, life passing in front of their eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Mikaela breathed, looking out the window at the world below.

"Yeah, it is" Will replied, appreciating what they saw.

A world they created, a reality the golden trio helped build.

After a good hour ticked by with the three doing nothing in particular, just laughing and talking among themselves, Sam asked the two a question he had been meaning to ask them for a long time.

"Do you two ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Regret giving up everything we had, giving up death for the war, to win it. I mean, I'm sorry if you felt pressured to do so or you didn't want to, I just-"

"Sam" Mikaela objected, gently placing a hand on his knee, stopping his rambling "Of course not, not ever"

"You honestly think that I regret making the choices I made now knowing it would have created this" Will said, emphasizing the 'this'.

"And besides, how could I, or we regret it when for once in our lives we have peace"

"But Will, your daughter, your wife.." Sam argued

"Are at peace, I have and will always them, but that doesn't mean I regret saying yes"

"We choose to stick by and fight, yes it was tough and we suffered but don't think for a minute that we regret it" Mikaela said, making her point very clear. Sam smiled and squeezed her hand in understanding. He was so thankful he had such supportive and frankly amazing friends, like Mikaela and Will. The golden trio, forever and always.

"Plus" Will added "I don't think Bee, or Arcee, or Ironhide, or any of them would feel happy if we say we regretted staying with them" Earning another laughter from the other two, Sam felt a warm feeling in chest, as if someone was giving his heart a hug.

"Speaking of which" Sam started "I think they've arrived"

"Oh yeah" Mikaela said, feeling her own heart being hugged, as was Wills'.

The three got up and made their way towards one of the end gates, almost running in their steps. The rush of people around them becoming a blur as they ran towards the gate.

As they arrived, the gate opened, allowing the trio to enter. Friendly faces greeting them and the warmness in their hearts grew. There, the Autobots, their friends, lovers, and family had come, happy to see them again.

Immediately, before he could even stop himself, Sam went up and embraced Bee, well as much as he could, but only to be embraced properly from his holoform. The same with Mikaela and Arcee, and Will and Ironhide, except it was more of a brother-like hug if anything else.

"It's been ages" Sam commented, still hugging Bee tightly, who gladly gave back the gesture with some occasional kisses on the lips and cheeks.

"Agreed" Bee replied, still not letting Sam go "Where have you three gone?"

"Here, there, everywhere" Will answered in Sam's place

"Seeing what stories can do" Mikaela added, still embracing Arcee, but receiving and giving more kisses than Sam and Bee.

The Autobots looked at them with slight puzzlement, which only caused the three to laugh even more than they had.

"I'll explain on the way" Sam promised, finally letting go of Bee, but climbing onto his hand and up on his shoulder.

"Optimus is eager to see you three again, you guys have been missed by near enough everyone, all of them are looking forward to see you lot" Ironhide said, allowing Will to clamber onto his shoulder.

"But we had to see you first" Bee objected "Because we're bonded and therefore take priority" Sam chuckled at his comment

"We've missed you too" Mikaela said

"Home then?" Arcee asked with a smile

"Where else?"

* * *

 _"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"_

* * *

 **A/N:** **So I've had this idea for a while. I like toying with the idea of what the events might have lead to in the future for Sam, Mikaela and Will. Plus, I like the idea of Sam being immortal, and of course fluff for Sam/Bee and Mik/Cee**


End file.
